


Coming Home/New Norm

by NYC_86x99



Category: Younger (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYC_86x99/pseuds/NYC_86x99
Summary: an AU where Charles Brooks has a younger sister who has been away for for the past two years. The story revolves around her home coming, just as Charles is adjusting to his new normal after stepping down from Empirical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up the Monday after Kelsey is named the new publisher, Liza and Charles are still tiptoeing around their insecurities, but they are ultimately more happy than not...until Charlotte Anita Brooks esq. arrives on the scene. (yeah her name is Charlotte I kinda love the idea of having siblings named Charles and Charlotte! Also plays into the elitist silliness of the 1 percenters). Kelsey is still riding on her high and has yet to face any real problems, she has not been in contact with Charles. Diana does know about Charles and Liza, but not that Liza is in her forties. Liza keeps trying to find a moment when Diana is in a good mood, which proves difficult because Diana is missing Charles and is having a hard time adjusting to Kelsey being her boss.

The City was alive and singing it's familiar song just for Charlotte "Charli" Brooks as she entered the Bank of America building her stomach in knots. She hadn't planned on flying in from Nashville so soon, but she just could not fathom another night away from her home and her family. She wanted to surprise Chucky, she'd talked to him last night and he'd sounded off like he was keeping something from her. Chucky was a terrible liar and she was here to put him out of his misery, he obviously had to tell her something and did not want to do it over the phone. She rode the elevator up in relative silence, a leggy brunet was fidgeting in front of her, she looked familiar to Charli but she couldn't quite place the back of her head. The bottle blonde standing next to her was no mystery though. Kelsey Peters, Charli recognized her as Chucky's former assistant turned Millennial fonder. The two had not seen each other since Belinda's funeral, and that had only been a brief interaction. Kelsey clearly had not recognized Charli as she ran into the elevator as it was closing. The two women chatted as if they were the only two in the elevator, which annoyed her there was such a thing as elevator etiquette. If they weren't going to lower their voices then they were giving away their right to a private conversation, and she actively began listening to them when she heard the tall one say Charles' name.

"I guess everything is okay with Charles. Have you talked to him since...?"Kelsey shook her head no.

"It's not like we're close, and Millennial has been self sufficient for awhile now. I'm just worried that Diana won't get on board 100%. Are you interviewing for her new assistant today?"

"Yes, but I don't think she's going to like anyone I pick-" Kelsey cut her off.

"Liza, you cannot keep working her desk and doing your job too. She's just going to have to suck it up and accept whoever you pick or she will be without an assistant. You coddle her too much. We are in a new era, it's no longer Trout season. Buck up and cut the apron strings." Wow Kelsey sure liked her cliche's...Liza-Charli remembered her now she had just been promoted to associate editor at the Millennial imprint, but was still working as Diana's assistant when they'd been briefly introduced at Belinda's funeral. Something else Charli remembered about this Liza was the way her hapless big brother had made goggley eyes at her. She filed this in away and returned her focused back to Kelsey. Why was she to be talking like this? Had Chucky promoted her to managing editor since the last time she'd seen her? They finally made it to the Empirical offices and the two stepped off, Charli let them get a good head start on her.

As she strolled slowly out into the bowels of Empirical she marveled at all the things that had changed in the near three years since she'd last been here. Most of the changes were just cosmetic, new furniture and appliances. So while lots of things had changed the things that made Empirical Empirical were irrevocable. The bull pen still buzzed with office chatter, the interns and assistants still tiptoed quickly by Diana's office and the smell of coffee, reams of paper, and books engulfed her senses like a hug. She smiled sadly remembering the times she use to visit her father in the office as a child. Empirical had not been in the Bank of America building then, but the smells and feelings had all transferred seamlessly to this new office space. She passed Diana's office, she wasn't in yet. Charli was almost as excited to see Diana as she was Charles. She'd interned for Diana every summer all through her undergrad years at Princeton. She'd eventually had to stop once she'd been accepted into Harvard Law, she had needed more law office experience and Bob had made room for her at his firm. It had turned out pretty great, they'd hired her there after she'd graduated number two in her class. She'd made her way through the office and was now at Chucky's open door. She wasn't sure he was even in yet, as it was still pretty early. She walked in ready to be greeted by a shocked Chucky, she stopped short as it was not Charles sitting behind his desk but Kelsey Peters. She looked up confusion on her face as Charli entered the room uninvited.

"Can I help you?" She asked, slightly annoyed at Charli's intrusion.

"Uh, maybe?" What was going on had Charles rented two floors for Empirical and he was in a bigger office one floor up from them? Charli looked up at the ceiling imagining Chucky sitting behind a bigger more impressive desk sipping his too sweet coffee. He didn't care for cream in his coffee but he always put too much sugar in it for Charli's tastes. Kelsey interrupts her before she can ask where Charles new office is located.

"Are you here to interview for the assistant to the Marketing Director job? Did the agency send you?" Charli opened her mouth to say no, but Kelsey stood and started to escort her back out of the room. Our Executive Editor for Millennial - Liza Miller is conducting interviews in the conference room. Here I'll show you the way. You look familiar, have you temped here before?" And because technically it was not a lie and Charli's head was still spinning she answered that she had interned here before, for Diana Trout in fact. "And you still want to come back and work for Diana? I say you pretty much got the job then, but ultimately I've tasked Liza with hiring her replacement." Kelsey ushered her through her family's company and into the empty conference room. "I'll let Liza know her first interview is here early. She'll love that!" Kelsey turns to leave but looks back at Charli again. "You look so familiar...do you model? I fell like I've seen you on TV, like in a commercial or something?..." Charli was positive that Kelsey had seen her on TV, her murder case was nationally recognized. Charli has been on every major news station, and done interviews with some of the nations biggest television reporters. She was about to correct Kelsey's error in mistaking her as a hopeful job candidate but Kelsey cut her off again. "Don't tell me, it'll come to me. I'll just go grab Liza, have a seat." And again because Charli did not know what else to do she nodded in agreement and sat. No more than three minutes later Kelsey reappeared with Liza. "Here she is, and Liza not only is she super prompt BUT she's actually interned for Diana before. So there's less you'll have to train her in, and she already knows how Diana can be...Diana." Liza smiled at Charli held her hand out and Charli watched as recognition spread across her face as she spoke.

"Charlotte Brooks? Charles' sister? Hi...uh Liza Miller " Kelsey's brow furrowed and Charli stood to take Liza's out stretched hand.

"You can just call me Charli. Hi Liza, we've actually met before at my Godmother's funeral-Belinda LaCroix." Charli makes eye contact with Kelsey and adds. "We've met before too, it's okay my hair was way different last time." It wasn't. Kelsey is very clearly embarrassed and tries to back track.

"I'm so sorry! Of course I remember meeting you! So much has happened the past few days-I- it just slipped my mind...You've been on the news! I remember now, L.A. Al the rapper who killed his wife-"

"No, Alvin was found not guilty and all charges have been dropped. The murderer is now behind bars." Liza was just staring at Charli like she something suck in her teeth, she instinctively reached up to her mouth but stalled when she remembered she had not eaten yet today and she'd brushed her teeth in the Uber from the airport. She met Liza's eye. "Yes?"

"Did you tell Charles you were coming home? When was the last time you spoke to him?" Liza's eyes grew bigger and wider with each question. "Do you know about...?" She left the last sentence trail off. What is going on thought Charli.

"I spoke with Chucky last night, he didn't have much say which is his norm. So I thought I'd just surprise him at the office. When do you expect him in?" Liza and Kelsey stood there silent having a private conversation unlike the one in the elevator just a mere 15 minutes ago. Charli felt the same twinge of annoyance she had earlier in the elevator at the duo "I know it's corny, but he sounded weird on the phone last night. So much has happened since I left for Tennessee. The departure and return of Pauline, Marriage Vacation then the divorce-FINALLY am I right? Then Eddie turned out to be a real life shit head, losing Belinda she was my Godmother you know? I may have already said that, I tend to ramble when people stare at me like you two are. Hey maybe we should have the entire office hide and pop out at Chucky when he steps off the elevator, give the old man a real shock huh?... Are you guys ok?" Nothing, Kelsey and Liza just swap wide eyed looks back and forth. "What's, uh, what's going on? Where's Chucky? Is he ok? Did something happen with Nicky or B?" She looks from Kelsey to Liza her heart rate rising, Chucky had to be ok she'd just talked to him less than 12 hours ago. Charli caught Liza's eye and held it again. "What's going on, someone needs to start talking." Kelsey looked at Liza and cowardly backed out of the room leaving Liza and Charli alone. Liza motioned for Charli to sit, and as they both lowered their bodies into their chairs Liza finally began to tell her what the hell was going on.

"Charles and the girls are ok. But, Charlotte you should really talk-" Charli cut her off.

"Charli." Liza nodded and breathed in.

"Right. Charli, you should really go talk to Charles."

"Okay, sure when he comes in I'll talk to him." She leaned in and stage whispered. "It is kind of why I'm here ya know?" She smiles her best smile at Liza, who's distress took on a whole new dimension.

"Charles isn't coming into the office today. You should call him." Liza reaches out and squeezes Charli's hand sympathetically. Just then Diana swooshes by in a gush of glory, Charli calls out to the only friend she knows she has at Empirical.

"Diana!" Diana turns on her heel spots Charli and floats into the conference room with a grace that Charli knows she does not posses naturally . She jumps up from her chair and welcomes Diana's embrace. Diana wasn't a big hugger so it was strange to Charli that Diana held her as long and as tightly as she did. When she finally released her there were what appeared to be tears threatening to spill out of Diana's eyes as she spoke to Charli.

"I'm so glad you came home to be with Charles. He's needs to be surrounded by family, and he's missed you so-" Liza cut Diana off.

"Diana, Charli came in today to surprise Charles. He doesn't know she's home and has not told her about-...Charles hasn't told Charlotte about our new investor's." Liza glares at Diana as if to warn her not to spill the beans to Charli, who was growing increasingly impatient.

"Diana, what's going on?" Diana looks from Charli to Liza and back to Charli, as she's wrestling with herself Charli speaks again. "Di, we go way back and I know you'd never lie to me. What's going on? Don't look to her." Holds her hand up to silence Liza. She has gone into full litigator mood and is going to get the truth from Diana one way or the other. But it did not take much because Diana caves instantly and begins telling Charli all about Quinn Tyler and all the new changes at Empirical. She told her about Kelsey's promotion and Liza's, how Millennial was the main focus now. She told her everything concerning everyone but Chucky. "Okay, this is not how I pictured my family's company growing but none of this seems so bad." She laughs nervously. "So I guess Chucky is taking some vacation time, now that Kelsey's sharing the work load as publisher huh? Good! The dude needs to relax he's wound up so tight he's going to have a heart attack." Charli smiles awkwardly as again Liza exchanges glances with Diana.

"You should go see Charles, I can call you a company car." Diana says softly, Charli was confused again everything Di had told her was good news right?

""I don't think I should go anywhere until I have all the pieces to this puzzle. If Kelsey is the new publisher, where does Chucky stand with the company?" Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke again. "Diana? We're family, right? Tell me what's going here." Diana nods as her eyes shoot to the floor. She lost her battle and the tears that glistened in her eyes now fell freely down her face. The three women stood there in silence, a silence that was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Three pairs of eyes shoot to the doorway where all 6 feet 5 inches of Charleston Andrew Brooks stood. He was in running shoes and attire holding a carrier of three coffee cups. He didn't see Charli at first Liza hid her from his view He surveyed Diana's tears and Liza's anguish his eyes finally found all 5 feet 2 inches of Charlotte Anita Brooks.

"Hey, kiddo." He sucked in a deep breath. "We need to talk..."


	2. Coming Home/New Norm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This Chapter is told from Charles' POV and picks up on the first morning he doesn't have to go to work.

5:43am Monday

Charles woke at the same time he did everyday, except today he didn't have to be awake this early. The girls were at Pauline's all this week, he'd reluctantly left them with her last night. He was never going to get use to not having them home with him half of the time. Twice last night he'd awakened and started the trek down the hall to check on them, before remembering their beds would be empty for a full week. Feeling this way when they were gone just fueled Charles anger that Pauline had ever left her children for a year. It literally pained him to be a 20 minute walk away from them. He sighed pushing that reoccurring anger bubble back down into his gut and turned the alarm clock off before it could ring at 5:45am. He lay there in the cool dark room staring at nothing, Liza kicked out a foot and it grazed his leg under the sheets. He smiled, at least there was this, Liza here in his bed. The weekend had been near perfect. Friday night he and the girls had had dinner with Liza, and they had told them that they were dating. He wasn't quite sure they understood the relationship entirely, but they had been thrilled at the knowledge Liza would be around more frequently. Saturday had just been the three of them, bird watching in the park that morning, the Zoo after lunch, and a Disney movie marathon that evening viewed from their makeshift pillow and blanket fort. Last night had been rough, after he'd dropped them off at Pauline's he'd called Charlotte. Charles had had every intention of filling her in on the happenings at Empirical, but it just didn't seem right to do it over the phone. She'd just won the OJ trial of her generation (exception being that her client was legitimately innocent) and was heading back to the city to resume working at her firm next week. He reasoned he'd tell her when he picked her up from the airport. After talking with Charlotte, Liza had called to check on him. When she'd heard his false bravado over the phone she'd suggested she come over and keep him company. To which he'd replied only if she stayed the entire night with him, half an hour later he was taking her overnight bag from her as she entered the brownstone.

Charles slipped out of bed careful not to wake Liza and quietly made his way to the bathroom. There he washed his face, ran his hand through his hair to smooth his "bed head", and brushed his teeth as quietly as he could channeling his inner church mouse. He eased ever so gently back into bed with Liza and watched her sleep while he waited for her to wake up. She stirred and stretched making a soft "humph" sound as she transitioned from dream to reality. Her eyes fluttered open and took a moment to focus as she stared at Charles in the early morning light, she must have forgotten where she was for a moment because there was a look of confusion as her eyes widen ever so slightly at him. The corners of her mouth tugged heavenward after she remember where she was, when she did speak her voice was laden with sleep and was almost inaudible.

"G' Mornin' "

"Good morning" Charles replied as he leaned in to peck her on her nose.

"How can you look like a GQ model so damn early in the morning?" Charles chuckled and pulled her to him so he could properly tell her good morning. 45 minutes later as they were glowing in the aftermath Liza moaned in protest that she had to get ready for work. She instantly regretted mentioning work in front of Charles and turned her head away from him in shame. Charles sighed and reached out to her cupping her chin to guide her back to him. He saw her discomfort and what he recognized as pity in her eyes. He was having a hard enough time convincing himself that everything was exactly as he wanted, he felt slightly annoyed that he now had to convince her too. With a patience no mere mortal should possess Charles eased her mind.

"You can talk about work in front of me Liza. It'd be weird if you didn't. I'm still apart of Empir-" he caught himself and corrected his error "Millennial, I'm still very much involved in Millennial. I may not be in the position I held before but, I'm excited to be where I am now." She wasn't convinced, "Hey did you know I haven't had a vacation since Bianca was baby?" He smiled at her and knew that talking about the girls would relax her. "It's true, even then I was working half of the time. So I am LONG over do for one and It's going to be nice to-" He had no idea how to finish that sentence...he breathed in- "to take a morning run, I can finally go through the girls clothes and donate what they've out grown, I get to read a book- not some unedited manuscript from a potential author but an actual book. I can drive up to Pound Ridge, there are a few things that need my attention there; squeaky doors, loose floor boards, a few shingles need to be replaced on the roof. That should keep me pretty busy." Liza eyeballed him in disbelief. "Okay, there are a few things that need my supervision at Pound Ridge then." He smiled down at her. "I have plenty to keep me preoccupied, it's all good Liza we are good. Don't be afraid to talk about work with me, we are equal partners in this relationship."

"You're right, and this," she gestures between them "is good-so good."

An hour later Liza left him, her hair smelled of Charles' shampoo, her belly was full of blueberry pancakes and she was carrying a brown paper sack with a crust-less peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and an apple. While Liza was getting ready he'd made breakfast and thrown a quick lunch together for her. Liza had a tendency to skip lunch when she got into her work and today would be hectic enough without the added distraction of leaving to get her lunch. She'd teased him when he'd held the bag lunch out for her. But he knew she was touched and grateful that he'd thought about her well being even if he wasn't going to be there to remind her to stop and eat today.

After Liza left, Charles donned his under used over priced running shoes and decided he would try running from his problems. He ran, ran until his lungs protested in pain and then ran further pushing himself so that the only thing his mind could process was moving his feet forward and pumping air into his lungs. Later when he was cooling down he realized that it was only 9:18, he'd ran a grand total of 34 minutes. Damn, he was old and out of shape. He always make a point to walk to most places and he did his daily sit ups and weight training but he could not remember the last time he'd really worked out beyond the scope of just maintaining his weight and health. He'd need to start training again, build his endurance back up. Maybe he could run marathons? Maybe even triathlons, he had all the time in the world to decide.

As he sat there on a dusty park bench a thought crept into his head, he just couldn't NOT go into work today. He still had things to clear out of his office, signed first editions his grandfather had collected where on display in his office-Kelsey's office. His stomach flipped at the image of the too young, too opinionated, and often unprofessional Kelsey sitting at his desk. The one cluttered with chewed pens, his personal trinkets, his baseball from the last game he pitched as a Princeton Tiger. His desk the one he'd bought when they'd hit it big time and moved into the office suites of the Bank of America building. He loved that desk, and he resolved to have it moved to the brownstone...nope no room there, it'd have to go to the house in Pound Ridge. He'd find room for it there. He was sure Kelsey would redecorate his office to reflect her own style, any new boss would do the same. He had when he'd taken over for his father, but his father hadn't stepped down or retired he'd died abruptly. One day Charles was just the managing editor working with and being groomed by his father; the next he was alone calling the shots. It was almost poetic that he's left as quickly and dramatically as he'd started. He'd failed more times than he cared to count, but reflecting back on everything now Charles could say that he succeeded more often than not. He sucked in a big gush of air to test that his lungs were back to normal and the stabbing pain had finally stopped. He stood stretched and walked...ok hobbled to the coffee shop across the street. He'd bring Liza, Diana, and Kelsey coffee today, and pick up some things from his office. He reasoned with himself that it would be a personal visit, not professional and he wasn't going to be there long. He hoped Liza believed him more than he believed himself.

Charles entered the Bank of America building the same as he had thousands of times before, today was no different except it was. His favorite security guard, Ricardo, buzzed him through security only briefly stopping him to inquire about his causal workout clothing. Once on the elevator his heart threatened to leap from his chest, this was a bad idea. He had no business stepping on Kelsey's toes, today was her day. She may not have been Charles' first choice to replace him, but given the unusual circumstances that lead to him stepping to the side she was the only choice. He wanted-no needed her to succeed and he had faith that she would mostly because he knew Liza would be there with her every step of the way. Shit, what was he doing? One day...He couldn't go one damned day...the elevator stopped and opened there he was stepping out he knew he shouldn't but some magnetic force-maybe it was magic-whatever it was something propelled him further into the office that was no longer his. He walked letting muscle memory carry him forward, he caught Diana out of the corner of his eye. He secretly loved her too whimsical outfits, and was going to miss seeing them everyday. Diana may be lots of things but boring wasn't one of them. She was loyal too, he had been worried that she would resist Kelsey, but rationalized that her loyalty was to the company and not to him personally. She was standing there with Liza and possibly a third person, probably Liza's replacement, he should wait for them to come out. No he should just leave now, before they saw him and yet again he did the exact opposite. He reached the conference room door and knocked to get their attention, he'd hand them their coffee, and excuse himself to his-nope Kelsey's office and he'd be in a cab heading towards home in 5 minutes-10 tops.

Liza made eye contact with him first, he noted her worry, and then looked to Diana who looked to have been crying. What was going on here? Before he could question them his eye caught the unidentified person in the room. At least he knew why the cosmos had brought him here today. Charlotte, he hadn't seen her in person since the holidays when he and the girls had stayed at her Nashville home the week after Christmas. They'd parted ways New Year's Day, and she wasn't scheduled to be home till next week. But there she stood every bit her a carbon copy of their mother. Crap she knew, he didn't think Liza or Diana could have told her everything or she'd be in full "fixer" mode. As it was she stood there expecting him to fill her in on everything. He was actually surprised that she hadn't found out via the press release, but Charlotte was on a whole other level than him and the fate of the company. She was on Today and had sat down with Don Lemon last week alone. She'd surpassed him three years ago when she'd tried and won a harassment suit for Taylor Swift. Her momentum hadn't slowed she'd defended celebrities and billionaires alike anything from divorce to-well murder. She had never felt the crippling weight of keeping their family legacy alive, and that's exactly the way he wanted. There was no amnesty, Charlotte was born to be in a court room and Charles could not be any prouder of her. A tiny voice edged it's way up through him telling him it was his turn to find the thing he was "born to do", and just as quickly as it came he squashed it away. Not yet he thought. He refocused himself on Charlotte standing there before him.

"Hey kiddo." He exercised his lungs again breathing in deeply and said "we need to talk."

"Yeah Chucky, I'd say we do"  


	3. Coming Home/New Norm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Told from Charli's POV directly after after Charles walks into find her home early.

Charlotte Anita Brooks held Charles' eye as Liza tried unsuccessfully to pull Diana out of the conference room. Diana was not leaving without a final word.

"Charles! It can be so hard to stay away, huh?" Sympathy oozed from her as she reached out to him clearly wanting to say so much more, but Liza was practically carrying her out at that point. Diana managed to break free and turned back to Charli. "Don't be a stranger young lady. Your interview with Katie Couric was sublime by the way. " Charli tried not to make the face she always made when people referred to her as a "young lady". Her mother would often explain away Charli's curt candor when she was a child as Charli just being "born an old soul", with a personality that was often compared to Walter Matthau circa "Bad News Bears" minus the alcoholism. She also objected to being called a "lady" it had been the bane of her mothers existence that she couldn't get her _Charlotte_ to stop acting like a _Charli_. 12 years she pushed her mother's patience and resisted her attempts to make Charli a sweet well mannered "young lady". 12 years she'd rolled her eyes and made snarky comments under breath her at her mothers expense. 12 years...12 years was too young to be without a mother, without a father. Charli swallowed the familiar pain of being an orphan...it never got easier. Charles had been a young man of 30 when he'd been orphaned, inherited Empirical, and became the legal guardian to a bossy-too smart for her own good preteen Charli. There had been no way he could ever have prepared himself to take on the challenges of an average preteen girl let alone one as opinionated and clever as Charli. He'd done okay enough she thought...fine he'd exceed all expectations. She may be no lady but she was a decent human being thanks to Chucky. Diana grabbed her and pulled her in for a second hug, forcing her to snap out of the past and return to the drama of the present. She hugged Di back and promised she have a drink with her soon. Diana turned and this time she was the one pulling Liza out of the room tearing Liza's gaze from Chucky's. Charli noted that his infatuation had only grown since Belinda's funeral, it also seemed that Liza was mirroring his puppy dog eyes? In fact by the looks of it they were way passed infatuation? Chucky hadn't said anything about a new love interest, but the likely hood of him telling her anything like that was slim to none. The missing pieces were beginning to fall into place. She honed her attention onto Charles refusing to let him drop her gaze. Finally they had the room to themselves, she waited expectantly for Chucky to explain himself.

"Charlotte." He said monotonically, his voice filling the room.

"Chucky." She matched his tone.

"You're home early." Charli was not going to let him deflect she just nodded and remained silent. "Right, so things have changed around here. Just know that I made these decisions without duress and of sound mind and body." his lame attempt at charm again fell on deaf ears she continued to stonewall him. Charles proceeded telling her everything Diana had told her while also filling in the parts that she'd left out. It was a lot to swallow and honestly she was too damned hungry to focus beyond comprehending the basics. The highlights included: Kelsey was the new head honcho, Liza was her number two, Empirical was now the Imprint, Millennial the publishing house, and for the first time in it's 92 year history her family's company wasn't being ran by a privileged white male member of the Brooks clan. Not to fret though, Chucky was still involved as the Chairman to the Board. Which was just a fancy way of saying he was the liaison between the Board, Kelsey and her employees. A glorified messenger. Something else she thought she heard him say as her stomach growled and gurgled painfully loud, was that he and Liza were together? Maybe he'd said Ibiza was happily in weather or maybe he'd bought leather with his Visa? She shook her head to clear the fuzziness and smiled at Charles. In spite of everything he'd just dumped on her, she couldn't ignore her shear glee at just being in his presence, and really it wasn't her place to have an opinion about Empirical. Charli had chosen lady justice over editing and selling books. She reached out and punched him in the shoulder to ease the tension, he instinctively threw up his own fist to block her. Their father had boxed in college and Marshal Brooks had taught both of his children the art and glory of the sport. She smiled and rose to her feet. "Come on, you can buy me brunch. I haven't eaten since last night. Let's get out of here Chuck Butt." Charles stood and regarded her in his familiar Chucky way, full of angst, optimism, and confusion as if he wasn't quite sure how to take her. Nothing new, he'd looked at her like that for as far back as she could remember even long before he'd been charged as her guardian.

"Okay, then let's get you fed." He drops his hands and holds his arm out to allowing her to go ahead of him. Their mother probably never had to explain away his behavior or make excuses as to why Charles wasn't a perfect "young gentleman"...kiss ass she thought unfairly. "We should probably get out of here anyway, we have no claim to this room. Not anymore."

"Who's fault is that Chuckles?" She flashed him her patented jury winning smile and jabbed at him again, as she floated passed him out of the conference room. "C'mon, I'm only teasing wipe that look off your face." He was on the verge of sulking as he responded from behind her.

" 's no look, just my face." He stopped abruptly and said "Hey hold on, I forgot something." He leaves her side and ambles through the office into his old office (Kelsey's new office) he enters and reemerges toting a familiar baseball in his hand. As he makes his way back towards her he stops in front of Liza (who had been watching with idle curiosity from the doorway of Diana's office as he'd made his lap) gently he grabs her waist and pulls her in for a tender, very non-platonic kiss there in front of everyone and god herself. Okay well that cleared up the whole "weather-Ibiza/leather-Visa v.s. Liza/together confusion from earlier. Good for him, Liza was cute and the complete opposite of _lady Dame Pauline Tunner-Brooks_ Charli thought. "Let's get out of here, Rocky" His grin encompassed his entire face, it kinda creeped her out; yep happy Chuck was creepy. And Charli was all for it. They enter the elevator and began their descent to the lobby. Chucky was tossing the ball in the air and catching it, that stupid goofy grin still plastered on his face. On the third toss Charli reached out and plucked from mid air examining the relic up close before tossing it back it him.

"That was very un-Chucky like, I've never been prouder. But I'm _starving_ , please tell me your taking me to an all you can eat buffet?"

"I was thinking, if you could hold out for another hour we could go surprise the girls at their school and have lunch with them?" Charli's face contorted into her first genuine unfiltered smile of the day. She'd already planned on just showing up on Pauline's doorstep tonight and hijacking dinner time with the girls, but this seemed easier and had the added benefit of not having to deflect Pauline's unabashed disdain for her.

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed happily but her stomach portrayed her and groaned loudly in protest. Charles raised an eyebrow questioning her easy acceptance of postponing her meal time by another hour.

"We can hit a hotdog stand on the way." he said knowingly.

"Oh thank god!" She exhaled in relief. "Maybe we can also stop at GoodWill to fill out your new slacker under achiever look, you're totally rocking it by the way." Charli gestures to his workout clothes. "Don't get me wrong I'm not going to miss your customary three piece monkey suit, but uh maybe you've over corrected?" She locks arms with him and encourages him to skip with her as they exit the building. While she was unsuccessful at getting him to skip, she was still the undefeated champ in getting Charles Brooks to laugh.

There's no place like home she thought as they strolled through the streets of New York together.


	4. Coming Home/New Norm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> *I own nothing* this one is a long one and jumps from Liza to Charli back to Liza. It also features a sweet lunch with Charles, the girls, and Charli. Let me know if you like it. The next chapter is going to feature Diana, Charli, and maybe Enzo having an adventure. Maybe this adventure leads them to a tattoo shop in Brooklyn? I might also have Charles and Maggie meet in the next chapter too, but i don't want to make it too long so we'll see!

Liza's POV:

Liza's rubbed her temple and squinted her eyes as she leaned over her desk her face inches away from the monitor. Charles had remembered to make her a lunch but he'd forgotten to remind her to grab her her damn readers! She looked down at the half eaten apple next to the last bite of her crustless pb&j sandwich and smiled at the memory of him shyly holding it out to her as she was heading out the door. Liza had almost felt bad for teasing him about it...almost, but she couldn't help herself he'd looked so cute and boyish standing there holding the small brown paper bag out for her with his large hands. Hands that had set flames to her body earlier that morning. Liza blushed as flashes of their early morning romp jumped through her mind. Her face grew a shade darker when she thought about the naughty poem Charles had scrawled out and tucked away with her lunch. She marveled at his brain, he could bring her to the brink of ecstasy with a few elementary rhymes. At the bottom of the explicit limerick he'd invited her to spend the weekend with him at Pound Ridge where he'd promised her a weekend of no clothing and adventurous love making under the stars. As cheesy as he could be Liza would be lying if she didn't admit that she loved every bit of it...and him. It was too early to tell him that, with all the heightened emotions involving the major changes in both their lives, she feared if she told him she loved him now it would spook him, or worse he could take it as a sign of pity and feel that she was being disingenuous. Besides, now that the absentee Charlotte- Charli (she corrected herself) had reemerged she was fairly certain the Pound Ridge getaway was on hold and next weekend the girls would be home.

Liza pushed all distractions aside and focused on the work before her, she had one more interview for Diana's assistant that would be arriving later that afternoon so she needed to get caught up on things at her desk. She wasn't to optimistic about the interview though, Diana was vetoing every viable prospect presented to her. Liza suspected it had nothing to do with the caliber of the job candidates, but instead it was her way of rebelling against their current circumstances. She didn't want to trump Diana's choice (she wasn't too sure she even had the power to do so...the power dynamics were still blurry) but she may have to bite the bullet and hire the next person she liked. It would be easier to ask for forgiveness instead of permission.

**Charli's POV

"and-and he said that you-" the animated 7 year old sitting across from Charli pointed her pizza crust at her with as much drama and flare her small body could produce- "were defending a murderer and you deserved to be in jail too! So I called him a-" Bianca looked up at her father who silently forbade his daughter to use any profanity so she took an exaggerated breath and settle for: "I called him a name that was NOT slanderous (B smiled at her use of a word she'd probably heard from an episode of The Good Wife) and then he cried like the little baby he is. AND that's how I got moved out of Ms. O'Connors class into Mr. Jacobs class." Charli tried very hard to hide her pride and amusement at the kid, Chucky shot her a warning glance from across the table and then directed his attention back to his youngest.

"You forgot some of key components in your story Bianca, particularly why Jimmy was crying."

"Yeah she forgot to say that she shoved him to the ground and sat on him while calling him a-" Nicole stopped short of whatever obscenity little B had used. Which made Charli all the more curious, if it was this bad maybe she needed to add it to her own vocabulary.

"Shut-up Nicky you weren't even there!"

"Enough." Charles didn't have to his voice for the three girls sitting at the table to know he meant business. The siblings stopped squabbling...well after B stuck her tongue out at her older sister when their father wasn't looking.

He looked ridiculous crammed into the child sized picnic table they were seated at. It was a warm day and the school was letting the students eat outside in the sunshine to "counter act vitamin D deficiencies in children that spent most of their time indoors under fluorescent lighting" she'd wanted to ask the principal if they had a "counter active plan" to fight melanoma since none of the children had been given sunscreen. She'd thought better of it after Chucky shot her a warning glance. Instead she'd complimented the Principal on his "proactive enterprising and courageous initiative". She'd meant it as a snarky insult but it had only bolstered his already too high opinion of himself. She hadn't impressed Chucky or Nicky both of whom had rolled their eyes at her, B had nodded her head in approval though. Charli wasn't sure she understood it, but the girl could sense a snarky dis from a mile away.

"Hey kiddo, we use our words to win arguments in this family. Right?" Charli ignored the look Chucky shot her, it hadn't been two hours since the last time she'd punched him. Well that was different and he knew it. Bianca looked her square in the eye when she replied.

"I did use my words to win that argument Aunt Charli, but I had to punctuate my point with a physical action so that my words could be heard over Jimmy's crying." She lost her battle and smiled down at the youngster, B was clearly wrong and she knew it but she was not going admit defeat. Bianca was secretly Charli's favorite. Chucky turned his head to "cough" so that the girl didn't see his own smile. He stood and picked up their trays.

"Lunch is almost over girls. I'm going to return our trays, but then Aunt Charli and I are going to have to leave ok?" He left the three Brooks girls alone as he stiffly made his way back into the school's cafeteria. She wondered how much of that limp was from being too tall for the small table, his morning "run", or just age. She deduced it was probably a cocktail of all three. She'd spring for an Uber to get them home when they left. She hadn't told him yet but she was going to be staying with him, until the people subletting her apartment left. Their lease didn't run out for another 63 days. She hadn't planned to win Alvin's case so soon, but alas she was too good. She suspected Charles would be excited to have her there especially now that the girls were gone every other week. Nicky's soft but unfaltering voice brought her back to reality.

"Jimmy didn't start crying until after he'd been brutally shoved to the ground, correct?" Nicole was playing prosecutor, Charli was so proud!

"So, he's still a big ol' cry baby." B defended herself shamelessly, unaware of the trap Nicky had just set.

"But he was only crying because you pushed him and then sat on him. So you didn't win that fight with your words Bianca. You were wrong to do it and that's why you were moved to the bad kids class. Also you shouldn't call people names, just because they don't agree with you. That makes you a bully and we aren't bullies in this family either, right Aunt Charli?" Damn kid why'd she have to shame Charli too? Nicole held her gaze and Charli nodded in agreement. The prosecution rested it's case. Nicky had beat B. Charli's heart swelled with love for her sensitive niece, this was why Nicole was secretly her favorite too.

"She's right B, as Judge I rule in favor of Nicole Charlotte Brooks, and Bianca Anita Brooks I sentence you to a lifetime of being kind and fair to everybody, even if you think they deserve to be called- uh what did you call Jimmy?" Bianca who was perturbed at being called out as a bully and losing to her older sister, perked back up at the opportunity to tell Charli a bad word with out being chastised but her father. Just as she was about to educate Charli in the world of foul language Chucky returned and announced it was time to go back to class.

Predictably Bianca protested but ultimately she hugged Charli goodbye and told her to come back tomorrow they'd have lunch again. She whispered in Charli's ear to not bring Charles with her so she could tell she'd tell her ALL the bad words she knew. Many of which she'd learned recently after being transferred to the "bad" kids class. She scurried back to her class without them, she was too independent to need anyone to escort her back to class. Charli also suspected she didn't want to lose her street cred by have her daddy walk her back to class.

Nicky hugged her aunt as tightly as her little arms could squeeze. She then promised to ask her mother if Charli could come over one night this week to have dinner and read to them before bed. She'd just started "Charlotte's Webb" and she wanted to read it with her Aunt Charlotte. She promised she come over, with or without an invitation from Pauline. She wished she hadn't put it that way after she saw Nicky's anxiety. She was the peace maker in their family it bothered her that Pauline and Charli didn't always get along. She vowed to make amends with Pauline, Nicole shouldn't be punished for Charli's stubbornness. She tugged gently at Nicky's pony tail and said that she was only kidding, not to worry she and her mother were on good terms. Nicole nodded not entirely convinced, but she headed back to class anyway.

Just as she and Chucky were leaving the school's campus her phone went off, when saw that it was from a founding partner at her firm she answered it on it's second ring. Charles watched her as she spoke to Chase Goldburg, all hints of sarcastic jovial Charli gone. Instead she was the picture of professionalism, she even stood straighter when she spoke. "Yes, sir I got back into town early this morning...I couldn't stay away a moment longer...yes I sure can uh...I'm 8 blocks away from the office now but I will need to run home and change quickly I'm not dressed for the office. I will be quick...Okay, yes sir I can be there in 20... Yes...okay I will see you shortly." She hangs up the phone, and Chucky asks her who was on the phone. "The partners want to have a meeting with me today." She does a disco move straight out of Saturday Night Fever then she's all but running towards her office. Charles catches up to her struggling after his "run" this morning and asks her around uneven breaths what the meeting was about. "I don't know for sure, BUT I think they are going to invite me to be an equity partner! It makes since I bring in more money and I have a more lucrative client list than any other associate. Heck I bring in more revenue than half of the senior partners, even Bobby! Now that I've won Alvin's very public case the firm is getting national recognition. They've seen spikes in their LA and Chicago offices because of the high media coverage." She can't contain her glee. "Equity partner at 27, then name partner by 30! It takes some lawyers 20 years to get their name on a firms letter head. With that prestige, I could apply for a judgeship before 40 maybe even 35!" She was walking on air literally floating towards her destiny and they made it to her office in record time. "Okay check me do I have anything in my teeth?" She flashes her pearly whites at him and he shakes his head no. "Nose?" and tilts her head back, again she was good. "Pits?" and raises her arms for him to inspect.

"Charli" He'd called her Charli, he only did that when he was angry at her or really wanted her to listen to him. "you look fine, they told you to come as you were right?" She nodded her head yes. "Alright then, go get 'em kiddo." This was why Charles was her secret favorite, he had the ability to calm her seas. "I'll wait for you in Bob's office I need to go over some stuff concerning Empirical anyway. Just last minute stuff, you go." He shoos her on as he heads in the opposite direction towards Bobby office.

"You're okay, you got this. You're cool, calm, collected, congealed, coagulated...okay stop with the weird alliteration." She should also stop talking to herself, out loud at least. She takes a final breath and heads towards Chase's office. Before she can knock, the door opens and a familiar face greets her. "Bobby! hey!" She grabs him in a bear hug. "I've missed you, oh hey I just spotted a moose head into your office." She mouths "Chucky" just in case Bob thought a literal moose was rummaging about his office.

"Oh, uh I'll see him afterwards then. I'm sitting in on the meeting too. Come on in Charlotte, we're waiting for you."

She follows Bob. Her hands are sweating and she dries them on her pants before she shakes Chase's hand, and the other name partners of Goldburg, Johnson, Katz. George Johnson sits in a chair across from Chase next to Charli. Bobby is sitting to her other side. She sits patiently waiting for someone to make her dreams come true.

"Miss Brooks, we've been evaluating your progress, and we are thrilled to bring you this offer today." He smiles at Charli and his smile is not unlike the cat who got the canary.

The events of that meeting, would turn Charli's world upside down. It seems Charles wouldn't be the only child of Marshal and Anita Brooks that'd have to adjust to a new normal.

Liza's POV

Liza stood and held her hand out to Trudy to shake. Trudy was her last interview for the day, she was a plump sweet girl straight out of college. Her eyes were bright with ambition and a naivete only the very tenderest of people could honestly convey. Liza had no doubt that Trudy was smart enough and talented enough to be an excellent addition to the company...if she were going to be anyone's assistant but Diana's. Trudy would never last a week with Diana.

"We'll be in touch either way, thank you so much for coming in today." Liza gave the girl her best encouraging mom smile hoping that it didn't give her away. It'd be easier to tell sweet faced Trudy that she wasn't getting the job over the phone. She escorted her to the elevator and when the doors opened a red eyed Charli marched out nearly running Trudy over."

"I'm so sorry excuse me, are you ok?" Trudy asked Charli. Liza sighed this is why she couldn't hire the girl, she was too nice. Charli had clearly been the one who'd ran into the affable Trudy."

Liza looked Charli over surveying her condition she looked the same as she had earlier. Except the wildness that had been there earlier just bubbling under the surface was now raging through her. She seem to be a foot taller which was impossible, and there was an electric intensity about her that was almost palpable. When she spoke her voice deep like the roar of a rolling thunder.

"Excuse me," she says curtly and side steps the girl as she heads straight into Diana's office. Liza was worried that nothing good could come from whatever had set Charles' kid sister on this rampage. She smiled apologetically to Trudy and chased after hurricane Charli."

"I can start next week. Three days a week is all I can commit to but we both know I can do more in three days than others can do in seven. I don't care that the salary is shit-in fact donate to a local charity. I don't need It. What do you say boss?" Liza stood there with her mouth ajar, Diana caught her gaze and she could tell she was just as shocked. What had transpired since this morning? Last she'd seen of Charli she was happily skipping away dragging Charles with her. Where was he now? She needed to get to her phone and call him, she did not know Charli very well but this seemed like erratic behavior.

"Has something happened at your firm Charli?" Diana's voice squeaked as she asked.

"Yep, I just promoted. I'm the new public face for one of the nations biggest full service law firms. I get to be featured on all the news shows. I'm booked for Tucker Carlson tomorrow. I've been relieved of all my clients, they gave my few open cases to a 2nd year associate, and reduced my court hours to zero. But hey they gave me a big raise a corner office that I don't get to work in, and I get to be on TV. Like Nancy Grace" Charli's voice cracked at the end and she held Diana's gaze captive until she accepted her offer to work for her.

"Uh- um Liza?" Diana graciously passed the buck to her.

"Charli I think you may feel differently about this in the morning we can talk then. I can call Charles for you if you'd like? Where is he? Let's have a seat take a deep breath and hash it out?" Liza flashed her mom smile again, this time hoping it would calm Charli down. She was practically vibrating next to her.

"I left him sitting in Bob's office, he's big boy he can find his way home. And I don't need to be handled, nor do I need your pity. I need to work. I busted my ass to get into Princeton at 16, to graduate summa cum laude from there at 19. I was number 2 in my Harvard Law class-should have been number one-but I digress. The point is I'm am a shark and I cannot stop swimming. I will die if I can't work. Playing opposition to know it all blowhards on Fox News and MSNBC, is not a job. It's debate club for toddlers."

"Maybe you can work for another firm? I just feel you wouldn't be very happy publishing."

"I can't work for a competing law firm. It's in my contract, which is iron clad. I drew it up myself so, damn me and my talent for contract law." Charli was a pro at the humble brag Liza was noticing... "I'm serious about working here, and it's only temporary my employment contract is up for review in 9 months I can leave the firm then. I just need something to keep me busy when I'm not debating the validity of whatever D.C. law makers trying to get passed on television. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around twirling my thumbs and letting my brain go to mush like Chucky is doing."

Liza dropped her head and stared at the ground. Charlotte had just blurted out her own biggest insecurities about Charles being out of work.

"Good enough for me, I promise to not coddle you and I expect 110% from you when you are here. Now let's go, you need a drink and I want you to meet Enzo. He's going to love you." Diana smiles proudly at the prospect of showing off her man.

"Can we go to Marie's Crisis? I need to sing Razzle Dazzle and be adored by my fans." Charli says this with a sense of dramatic flamboyance, that reminded Liza of Bianca.

"I don't think that it is wise to take my gorgeous straight boyfriend to a gay bar. I don't want to tempt fate, and lose him to another one." Diana retorts.

Charli goes full Alicia Florrick and begins laying out her case and all the reasons exactly why Diana should march Enzo into Marie's Crisis and mark her territory. Diana and Charli leave and Liza makes he way to Kelsey's office. She hadn't checked on her in a while and she wanted to make sure all was well before she left for the day. Then she needed to nail down plans with Charles for dinner-Charles! She needed to call him and find out if he knew what was going on with Charli. As soon as she was done with Kelsey. She entered his former office and found Kelsey sprawled out on the floor. Liza had went from one spiraling Millennial to the next...she should have called Charles before she came in here, it was going to be a long night of talking Kelsey off her ledge.


End file.
